Blakey Daycare
by KorKor11
Summary: Blake Belladonna is babysitting nine year old Weiss Schnee all summer. No one told her how crazy the neighborhood kids were. Especially Yang Xiao Long.
1. Chapter 1

"YO!" The thirteen year old sighed, the grip on her book tightening.

Blake really didn't understand. It was driving her nuts. The sweltering, summer heat should have been enough to keep the blonde haired girl away. The girl should have remained inside like everyone else, with the exception of herself and Weiss, the two had merely gone to get the mail. But the blonde marched towards Blake proudly, a little girl clung to her back, and the dark haired teen sighed.

"Sup, I'm Yang!" The blonde introduced herself proudly. Blake fought back her irritation as she closed her book with a sigh and met Yang's gaze. A rusty red wagon was sitting beside her and Yang held it's handle tightly.

Blake had seen this girl before. She wore a brown, unbuttoned, plaid shirt with a yellow tank top. The tank was rather low cut, exposing a bit of the busty blonde's cleavage. An orange scarf was wrapped around her neck and she wore black and yellow fingerless gloves.

Yang's black shorts were a bit short, and her brown shoes were slightly ripped up, exhibiting that the girl wore them often. Blake frowned, she also had a purple handkerchief wrapped around her ankle, the blonde was a bit of a mess in all honesty.

Amethyst eyes gleamed with mirth as she held out her hand to Blake. Long, blonde curls cascaded down her back, Blake noted the adorable cowlick that was prominent atop Yang's head.

The thirteen year old looked at the outstretched hand cautiously, glancing up at the little girl on Yang's back. Ivory colored arms were wrapped around the girl's neck and a red headed girl with large, grey eyes peeked out a Blake curiously. She couldn't have been older than eight years old.

Blake hesitantly grabbed Yang's hand,"I'm Blake." She didn't know why this, bubbly blonde, was trying to exchange pleasantries. She had seen Yang and, who she assumed to be, her little sister around the neighborhood. They lived next to the girl she babysat, Weiss Schnee, and they were always outside running about.

The two were always very loud. Something Weiss, a grouchy nine year old, had always noted disdainfully. Blake couldn't help but agree with the girl, the two sisters didn't seem to know how to do anything other than shout.

"Nice to meet you, Blake! This is my sister, Ruby. We were wondering if we could come play with you guys." Yang gestured to the white haired child who looked at her in slight annoyance. Ruby smiled sheepishly at Weiss before resting her chin on Yang's shoulder.

Blake glanced at Weiss before looking back up at Yang,"I don't know. I'm just babysitting." Blake glanced at her book. All she wanted to do was read. Weiss was an easy child to take care of, a bit stuck up, but easy nonetheless. She was a bit of a brat, Blake would admit, but the girl preferred being by herself.

Yang shrugged her shoulders as Ruby clambered off her back,"Ah, c'mon it'll be fun!" She enthused,"Ruby is around Weiss's age, right? Bout eight?" Yang guessed and Weiss scoffed.

"I'm nine, actually!" She huffed, blue eyes glowering at Yang and then Ruby. Blake shot Weiss a disapproving look at her rudeness, but secretly hoped it would be enough to chase the sisters away. Blake preferred to keep to herself, she was utterly introverted.

But Yang was undeterred,"My bad lil Schnee!" She amended with an easygoing laugh and Weiss scowled,"I'm not very good with ages. How old are you, Blake?" Yang queried and the dark haired girl held in her sigh of exasperation. Why couldn't this girl just go away?

"Thirteen."

Yang nodded,"Cool, I'm fourteen." Her grin returned,"So, is it alright if we play with you guys? We have a wagon!" Yang gestured to the red wagon the sisters had brought to them.

Weiss frowned at it in annoyance,"What does that have to do with anything?" She scoffed with a scowl,"I have my own playground." She pointed to the fenced area that was behind her mansion. The Schnee family was loaded after all, Blake looked at the pitiful wagon with a grimace, of course Weiss wouldn't be impressed by such a simple toy.

"Weiss, be nice." Blake chided gently and Weiss frowned up at her.

"Why? They're the ones that came here, uninvited!" She sniffed and Blake winced, she did have a point. She glanced back at Yang, the blonde didn't seem bothered by the girl's attitude, and neither did Ruby. Both glanced at each other with wicked grins. Blake looked between the two warily as Yang gave Ruby a nod.

Ruby stepped forwards with a shy smile,"Would you like to try it out?" She asked quietly, silver eyes gleaming with excitement. Weiss looked offended at such a notion.

"No I would not!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ruby shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her red shirt somewhat nervously. Her black jean shorts had holes in them, undoubtably from her and Yang's numerous adventures.

Yang smirked as she picked the wagon up by the handle,"What's the matter, lil Schnee? You scared?" She taunted lightly as she gestured to the wagon.

Weiss snorted,"No way! And my name is Weiss!" She snapped angrily.

"Then why won't you get in?" Ruby egged her on as well, her mischievous smirk mirrored Yang's. Blake looked between the two in surprise. Though they looked nothing alike (what with Yang's long blonde hair and purple eyes that contrasted to Ruby's red hair and grey eyes) they shared very similar facial expressions.

"Because it's stupid." Weiss sniffed in disdain as Ruby jumped into the wagon.

Yang patted Ruby's shoulders,"It's okay, sis, she's just not as tough as you." Yang shrugged and Ruby laughed quietly at this. Blake's eyes narrowed, wondering what the two sisters were planning.

Whatever it was, it worked,"I am too as tough as Ruby!" Weiss declared as she marched to the wagon,"I just think it's stupid, that's all, but I'm not afraid!" She shot both Yang and Ruby withering glares as she sat down. She was sitting behind Ruby and Blake noticed how Yang's smirk broadened.

"Alrighty, hold on tight then." Yang laughed before giving Blake a swift wink. The Schnee's mansion sat upon a large, grassy hill. They had acres of land, and Yang utilized that excitedly. She pulled the two kids to the edge of the hill, hopping in behind Weiss, Blake's eyes widened.

"Yang, I don't think this is a good idea-" But Yang only laughed before using her foot and pushing them forward. The three flew down the hill, Ruby and Yang laughed jovially, and Weiss was screaming as they gained speed. The white haired girl clung to Ruby as they rolled down the hill. Blake's eyes widened as she watched them go. Yang's hands were in the air and she was cheering loudly.

"FOR NARNIA!" The sisters cheered in unison and as they hit a large bump in the yard. The wagon shot into the air, Blake's mouth dropped as rocketed back towards earth, Weiss screaming the entire time. Blake rushed forward, Weiss was her responsibility, and at the moment the girl was being terrorized by the wild sisters.

The wagon fell back onto the ground. Almost tipping over had it not been for Yang and Ruby moving to keep it balanced. Blake continued to run after the wagon as it slowed down to a gradual stop. Yang and Ruby laughed breathlessly as Weiss clung to Ruby, eyes wide, mouth agape.

When Blake finally reached them she scooped Weiss into her arms,"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly before glowering at a still giggling Yang,"Are you nuts-"

"Can I go on it again? That was...kind of fun." Weiss mused, her look of shock had dissipated and she was smiling slightly. Blue eyes looked up at Blake, begging for permission to go again. Blake looked at her in surprise before hesitantly nodding.

"Uh...if you want to, sure." She said slowly as she set Weiss down. Yang grinned at her as she clambered out of the wagon.

"Wanna try, Blake? It's really fun!" Yang assured her and Blake looked at the deathtrap with a wince,"You know you wanna, ROLL with us." Yang grinned proudly at her joke and Blake looked at her in disbelief. That was a horrid joke, so horrid that she chose to ignore it.

Ruby excitedly ran the wagon to the top of the hill again, sitting in it patiently for their next ride. Weiss was soon to follow, seating herself behind Ruby once again. She looked at Blake expectantly and the black haired girl winced.

"I uh, I think I'll pass." She shrugged,"But you guys have fun."

Yang pouted,"But Blake! Just three people playing isn't as fun as four! What if we all played tag on the playground." Yang suggested and Ruby leapt from the wagon.

"Yeah! Tag!" Ruby agreed excitedly and Weiss shrugged. Blake mentally face palmed, Yang was relentless.

"That could be fun, if you two don't go easy on us." Weiss looked at Blake and Yang pointedly and Yang laughed at this.

"Oh, I won't, but I'm not the person you should be worried about." She gestured to Ruby,"Ruby is the fastest person I know. Could probably give the track kids a RUN for their money!" Yang joked and Blake could stifle her groan as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Do you consistently make bad jokes?" Blake asked in obvious annoyance while Yang once again pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"You just have no appreciation for comedy. Ruby thinks I'm funny, right Rubes?" She looked at her sister for support but the eight year old only shrugged awkwardly. Yang sighed,"She doesn't know what a good joke is either." She rolled her eyes before smirking,"Okay, you guys have twenty seconds to get away from me, to the playground!" She declared.

Ruby needed no other warning as she bolted up the hill. Weiss was close on her heels and Blake stood there for a moment. She looked at Yang who slapped two hands over her eyes and was smiling wildly as she counted. Why was she indulging in Yang's games? Blake pondered as she jogged to the playground. What was it about the blonde that made everything so...fun? And loud?

Blake didn't know how she felt about Yang. She was clearly good with kids yet extremely immature. Blake felt as though Yang was younger than her rather than older. She glanced at Weiss who was sitting on top of the slide, prepping for Yang's attack. Ruby was on top of the monkey bars, her eyes widening with excitement as she watched her sister sprint up the hill.

"HAHAHA!" Yang bellowed as she ran to the jungle gym,"Whoever I catch, I will eat! I am Yang, the ogre!" She declared and Ruby let out a giggle while Weiss squealed. Blake watched the blonde warily, the taller girl met her gaze and winked before bolting after Weiss.

Yang launched herself onto the jungle gym and ran to Weiss's position on the slide. Weiss stuck her tongue out and slid down the slide away from Yang. The blonde laughed before turning towards the nearby monkey bars. Ruby froze, her eyes widened as Yang threw herself onto the bars and went after her.

The eight year old shrieked in mock fear. She dropped from her high position and Yang did so as well. Blake gawked as Ruby bolted away, the girl was super fast, it was abnormal how quick her little legs could move. But nonetheless, Yang gave chase. They ran around the jungle gym a couple of times before Yang completely switched her target to Weiss.

The white haired girl had been standing near Blake. She didn't expect Yang to change her direction at the last minute and she was swept into Yang's arms with a roar. Weiss screamed and Yang laughed triumphantly.

"I have caught my first meal!" She cheered,"Omnomnom, lil Schnee! My favorite!" She fake ate Weiss who was pouting all the while.

"Ugh! Put me down you brute! I get it." Weiss huffed, ever the sore loser. Yang laughed before setting the white haired girl down.

"LIL SCHNEE IS IT!" Yang yelled as she took off running. Weiss rolled her eyes before turning on Blake. Crap. Her babysitter dashed off, Weiss close on her heels, Blake had been hoping to be invisible during the game. She wasn't the fastest runner, but she was damn agile.

Blake ran towards the monkey bars, with a high leap she grabbed one. She grunted as she swung from the bar and launched herself forward, landing on top of the nearby slide. Weiss looked at her in annoyance and awe, crossing her arms over her chest. Blake let the tiniest of smirks escape her, maybe this game was kinda fun.

"That was awesome!" Ruby cheered. She stood next to Yang who clapped loudly. Blake blushed slightly while Weiss whirled on the two sisters. She may not have been as fast as Ruby but she was still pretty fast.

Yang's eyes widened and she grabbed Ruby, using her as a shield,"Hey, lil Schnee! You should let me go, yeah? Take Ruby instead." Yang bargained and Weiss narrowed her eyes as Ruby squirmed.

"Yang! How could you!" Ruby cried out in frustration as she wiggled helplessly in her arms.

Weiss frowned,"You won't stop calling me lil Schnee, and you ate me! You're a brute!" Weiss growled as she raised her hand, poised to tag Yang.

Lilac eyes narrowed,"Yes, but Ruby is the fastest person...ever. Don't you want to get the fastest kid? She almost never gets tagged, think about it Weiss, you would beat her. You would be the best." Yang smirked as Weiss paused, looking at Ruby contemplatively.

Ruby let out a huff,"Don't listen to Yang! She's a bully! Get her instead!" Ruby yelped as Weiss smirked at her,"Yang, I'm telling mom when we get home!" Ruby yelled but the blonde only laughed. Blake watched as Weiss smacked Ruby in the stomach before darting away, laughing manically as she did.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled dramatically as Yang dropped her. The blonde couldn't outrun Ruby for long as the girl vengefully punched her in the thigh.

"Ow!" Yang hissed before glaring playfully at Ruby,"You little brat!" However, amethyst eyes clashed with amber ones. The girl's smirk broadened as she skipped over to Blake.

"Oooooooh Blakey!" She sang and Blake narrowed her eyes from her perch upon the slide.

"Don't call me that." The babysitter muttered but Yang said nothing, she just kept that stupid smirk on her face.

Ruby and Weiss watched from the safety of the monkey bars,"Get her sis!" Ruby cheered while Weiss flicked her ear. Ruby yelped and glared at her, rubbing her ear as she did so.

"Go Blake!" Weiss said proudly,"Blake won't get tagged by Yang!" She sniffed and Ruby snorted.

"She will too! C'mon Yang!" The two girl continued cheering for the older ones. Yang laughed while Blake took the time of distraction and jumped from the slide. Yang lunged at her but Blake rolled away instinctively. She ran off the playground and let out a laugh as she bolted down the hill. Yang wouldn't follow her here, she'd go get one of the little girls, Blake predicted as she waited at the bottom of the hill.

There was silence. Blake frowned, Yang hadn't followed her, and the girls weren't screaming...what was going on? Suddenly the blonde appeared, she leapt into the air and landed in the wagon. That was momentum the wagon needed for it to rocket forward and fly down the hill. Yang cheered while Blake's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy!" Blake yelled as she took off running again. Knowing she couldn't outrun the wagon, she veered to the right, in hopes to distance herself from the psychotic blonde. However, as she turned around, she saw Yang right behind her. How in the hell had she done that?

Before Blake could move, Yang had launched herself out of the wagon, she tackled Blake to the ground and the two went rolling. Blake grimaced as the blonde wrapped herself around her, taking the majority of the bruises accompanied from the fall. When they fell, Blake felt no pain, just the warmth of Yang's embrace.

She was sprawled on top of the blonde who's eyes were shut and breathing was faint. Blake's eyes widened, shit, she put her hands on both of her cheeks and shook the blonde gently.

"Yang-" Warm arms circled her waist, effectively trapping Blake, and laughter escaped Yang as her eyes snapped open.

"AH! The ogre has caught its second meal! Blakey cakes! Omnomnom! Delicious!" Yang pretended to eat her, and whatever self control Blake had snapped. She laughed shamelessly as she went limp in Yang's arms. Overwhelmed with adrenaline and the insanity of it all, she couldn't help but laugh. Yang quickly joined in suit, her arms stayed around Blake as the two continued to laugh.

"NICE ONE YANG!" Ruby cheered from atop the hill while Weiss watched the two in disappointment.

"Hmph, well, Yang cheated...but it was still cool." She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Blake rolled off of Yang, her laughter ceased, but the smallest of smiles was still on her lips as she got to her feet. Yang stood as well, eyes gleaming with mirth, that maniac grin never left her as she brushed herself off.

"That was pretty awesome." Yang laughed again,"Are you gonna be here tomorrow too? I watch Ruby during the week because mom and dad work." Yang looked at her hopefully and Blake nodded slowly.

"I watch Weiss all week as well. Her family is too busy running the company. I usually have to stay the night with her, her parents rarely leave work, and they travel a lot." Blake explained and Yang frowned at this.

"What about your parents? You're gone from home all the time." Yang mused, looking at Blake curiously. Blake shrugged, looking at the ground. A lump appeared in her throat.

"They don't mind. They're pretty busy anyway." She muttered evasively. Blake had long been dreading weekends, not wanting to go home, it was also why she had enjoyed school so much before summer rolled around. Staying out of the house was good.

If Yang noticed her discomfort she didn't elaborate on it,"Cool, today was really fun." Yang gushed and Blake felt the corner of her lip tug upwards. Blake was rather surprised that the blonde had caused her to laugh. Yang and Ruby were truly interesting.

"Hmm...it was." Blake hummed, glancing back up at Weiss and Ruby. Ruby was babbling excitedly about something, bouncing as she chirped happily. Weiss was looking at her, bemused, arms crossed over her chest, and the occasional quip escaping her lips. But Blake could see Weiss's slight mirth, something that she hadn't seen often.

"And Ruby had a great time too, thanks for letting us play." Yang murmured, watching her baby sister fondly. Blake glanced at the older girl momentarily, the affection she exhibited for her baby sister was...cute.

"No problem, Weiss seemed to enjoy herself as well." Blake murmured as the nine year old smiled at something Ruby said. Yang flashed a brilliant grin at her before the two walked back up the hill. While they did so, Yang checked her phone, eyes widening when she saw the time.

"Rubes! We gotta go! Mom and Dad will be home soon, then Raven is gonna pick me up." Yang rushed slightly, giving Blake another smile,"We'll see you tomorrow!" She turned to Weiss and ruffled her hair affectionately,"See ya soon, lil Schnee!" Yang cooed and Weiss slapped her hand away, scowling all the while. Yang laughed as Ruby threw her arms around Weiss.

"Bye Weiss! See you tomorrow!" She gushed as Weiss huffed, keeping her arms to her sides. Ruby then pulled away and tackled Blake's waist in a hug,"Bye Blake! Thanks for being so fun!" She enthused, looking up at the girl with wide, silver eyes. Pure joy emanated from Ruby and Blake couldn't stop herself from hugging her back.

"Goodbye Ruby, today was fun, I'll see you tomorrow." Blake chuckled as Ruby pulled away. She noticed Yang's smile broaden as she watched the exchange with the babysitter and her sister. Blake felt a blush creep its way upon her cheeks as the sisters turned to go home. Yang had a bounce in her step, excited to see Raven, whoever she was.

Blake walked over to Weiss before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the manor. The white haired girl finally tore her eyes off the sisters and looked up at Blake.

"What did you think about Yang and Ruby?" Blake asked and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"They're really loud." But Blake hadn't missed the small smile that appeared on her lips.

"They sure are."

 **Got this idea from WeissRabbit on Tumblr and yeah. Just a fun story I wanted to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yang...sweetie...I don't think she's coming." A soft voice murmured and Yang glanced at the woman. Purple eyes hardening slightly as she shrugged, glancing back out the window.

"She will, she said she would be here." Yang muttered, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She refused to look at the woman behind her, fearful she would breakdown, she hated crying.

"It's been an hour-"

"She'll be here."

"Baby girl...I'm so sorry." Yang's felt tears well in her eyes as she kept her gaze outside. Watching the street intently for the familiar silver car to roll into the driveway. There was no car. Blinking back her tears, Yang cleared her throat, turning to the woman behind her.

"I uh, I'll just heat up leftovers." She mumbled, a fake smile adorned her lips as she stood to her feet. She took one step but the woman wrapped her arms around Yang lovingly. Yang collapsed in the embrace, burying her face in the woman's shoulder, holding her close to her. Tears reappeared but Yang held them back, the familiar feeling of disappointment overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry, Yang, I'm sure she wanted to make it-"

"I-It's fine, mom. I'm used to it." Yang croaked, pulling away she hastily turned away from her, before briskly walking to her room. Raven promised she would pick her up tonight, they were supposed to go out to dinner. Yang got to her room and closed the door, leaning against it heavily as she sunk to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut.

Raven was her biological mother. She had left Yang when she was a baby, for unexplained reasons. Her father had remarried Summer Rose when Yang four. Summer was a mother to Yang, far more than Raven was, she despised her birth mother...but at the same time she loved her. She just wanted a relationship with Raven. But Yang couldn't even get that.

"Yang?" A quiet voice came from the other side of the door. Yang swallowed thickly, knowing it was Ruby, worried about her. But Yang was a big sister, and she couldn't allow her baby sister to see her tears. She had be to strong for Ruby, she always had to.

Yang opened the door, planting a fake smile, allowing her sister to enter her room. With a sigh Yang shut the door behind her as Ruby looked up at her with wide, confused eyes. Yang sat on the floor once again and her eight year old sister was quick to crawl into her lap. She nestled into Yang's ready embrace and just leaned against her.

That was the nice thing about Ruby. She always seemed to know when her big sister needed comfort. They sat in silence, Yang holding Ruby close, and Ruby returning the affection by rubbing her sister's back comfortingly. Ruby was used to the drill, when Raven didn't show up, she'd find Yang in her room, and then they'd cuddle the rest of the night.

And as nice as it was, Yang was all too tired of their Monday night comfort sessions.

* * *

"Helllllllllooooo Blake and lil Schnee!" Yang cheered as she all but bounced towards them, Ruby clinging to her shoulders, red wagon in hand. Blake rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair, book in hand.

But Yang knew she was kinda happy to see her. The dark haired girl's mouth twitched slightly, trying to hold back a smile. Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the arrival of the sisters with narrowed eyes.

"You're two minutes late, you said you'd be here at 10:00, it is now 10:02." She scolded, giving them a reproachful look as Ruby scoffed and slipped off of Yang's back.

"We couldn't find my shoes-"

"Maybe you should remember where you put them." Weiss interrupted, accepting no excuse for their tardiness. Yang laughed as the two girls began to bicker, purple eyes meeting gold as the blonde stepped closer to Blake.

"So what are we doing today? We can play tag again, or hide and seek! Or maybe superheroes, cuz I brought a cape! Or-" Blake put a hand up to silence the bubbly blonde, Yang smiled sheepishly, allowing the girl to finally speak.

"We can't do anything until we've done our reading time-"

"Reading time! Ugh!" Yang huffed as she rolled her eyes,"What kind of books?"

Blake fixed her with a small glare,"Fairytales, Weiss really likes Sleeping Beauty." The dark haired girl looked at Yang challengingly, daring her to protest their activity.

"I thought she preferred Snow White." Yang joked, trapping a lock of white hair between her fingers. Weiss slapped her hand away with a scowl and the blonde laughed. Ruby smiled happily at the prospect of reading a book, patiently plopping down in the wagon.

"Ooh! Weiss, sit by me!" Ruby called out, throwing her hand up excitedly and pointing to the free seat beside her. Weiss sighed in annoyance before grudgingly climbing in the wagon.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to sit on the ground." She sniffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust towards the ground. Yang grinned at the two before turning back to Blake.

"I'll make it more interesting and act it out! I'll be...Prince Phillip!" Yang declared and Weiss snorted.

" _You?_ Well, how will that work?" She asked skeptically and Yang shrugged, picking up a precariously long branch that laid next to the sidewalk. Giving a test swing with the branch she grinned.

"I'll make it work!" She spoke confidently, throwing Blake a wink as she did so,"But, call me Knight Yang instead, sounds cooler than a prince." She declared, holding her stick sword up proudly. Blake sighed at this, though Yang could see she was slightly amused by her antics. Reaching into the wagon, Yang pulled out a purple cape excitedly and put it on, grinning all the while.

"Yeah! Knight Yang!" Ruby cheered excitedly and Yang laughed while bowing. Lilac clashed with amber as she met Blake's gaze. The raven haired girl smiled slightly at her while Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake's gaze returned to the fairytale, as she read, Yang acted out the scenes of Prince Phillip, soon enrapturing Ruby and the once skeptical Weiss.

Blake was getting to the climax of the book,"And then, Prince-erm, Knight Yang," She corrected and Yang chuckled,"encountered the mighty dragon!" Blake got rid of her usual monotone, getting almost as excited about the book as her blonde companion.

Yang jumped in front of Blake valiantly, holding up her fake sword,"Out of my way, dragon! I must awaken Sleeping Blake!" She bellowed, taking a swing at the imaginary dragon, purple cape fluttering in the breeze along with her golden locks. She glanced back at Blake to see the girl blushing, but keeping her once flustered gaze on the pages.

Ruby frowned,"Does that make Blake her princess-OW!" She yelped as Weiss smacked her shoulder.

"Shhh! You're ruining the moment!" Weiss hissed, looking back at Blake and Yang with awe. Ruby muttered under her breath as she rubbed her shoulder, shooting Weiss a scowl before turning her attention back to Yang. Blake continued reading, somewhat sheepishly, embarrassed by the attention Yang was giving her.

And it continued like that for a while. Yang acting out the scenes of the hero, jumping and rolling and swinging away at the invisible beast. Blake would stop occasionally to laugh at the eccentric blonde, and Yang would always shoot her a smile, it was a little goal of hers to get Blake to laugh. The girl was always so stoic that it had been quite difficult to be around her when they met last week.

"And then, Knight Yang approached the sleeping princess." Blake's voice quieted, amber eyes flickering to Yang as the blonde walked closer her with a smirk. Blake narrowed her eyes,"And awoke her with a kiss." Yang's smirk broadened as she leaned in close, making Blake effectively freeze, large eyes looking at Yang in surprise.

But, Yang kissed the palm of her hand, before placing it on Blake's mouth and pushing her out of her seat. The dark haired girl tumbled to the ground with a yelp, looking at Yang in disbelief as the girl laughed triumphantly and threw her 'sword' to the ground.

Ruby erupted into a fit of giggles as Weiss looked at Yang in utter rage,"That wasn't romantic at all!" She huffed in agitation while Yang laughed lightly, shifting away from the babysitter as she slowly got to her feet.

"Lil Schnee, I don't shove just anyone." She winked at the white haired girl who frowned in confusion.

"Blake woke up!" Ruby laughed as she jumped to her feet. Blake was now advancing on Yang, hands balled into fists, face red with rage, and her eyes darkened considerably. Yang would have been lying if she said she wasn't slightly terrified.

"SLEEPING BLAKE IS IT!" Yang bellowed before taking off, giggling fiendishly as an angry Blake gave chase.

* * *

"Ah!" Yang yelped as Blake pounced on her, resulting in the two slamming into the ground. Blake was sitting on Yang's back, the faintest of smirks on her lips as Yang groaned at the tackle.

"And that's what you get for knocking me to the ground." Blake hummed, eyes twinkling with mischief as she got off the blonde. Yang was infuriating, she was utterly incorrigible, but maybe that was what made the girl slightly endearing. Yang was laughing as she stumbled ungracefully to her feet.

Swaying slightly she beamed at Blake,"Wow, guess I'm a pretty good catch, huh?" Yang joked and Blake couldn't refrain her smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself."

The blonde winked,"Too late...hmm what should we do now?" She asked, looking at Blake thoughtfully. Lilac eyes flickered to her bow making Blake quickly adjust it. Blake had always been very self conscious of her bow. Clearly confused by her fidgeting, Yang looked away sheepishly.

"Erm, if you guys wanted you can visit our house." Yang offered with a small grin, self confidence waning. Her head lowered slightly, Blake was grateful she had taken the social cue, Yang was many things but Blake supposed she was rather good at reading people.

"I don't know-"

"Oh! Please! Our house isn't as big but it's still really cool! We got a treehouse!" Ruby popped up out of nowhere, zipping next to Blake, and grabbing her hand excitedly. The enthusiastic child tried to drag the babysitter only for Yang to sweep her into her arms.

"Whoa there, little sister! We can't just kidnap Blake...we gotta get lil Schnee too." Yang reminded and at the mention of her name Weiss yelled 'Oaf', and Ruby grinned, running over to her white haired companion. Before Blake could utter a word, Yang gently grabbed her hand, tugging her in the direction of her house.

"Yang, I'm babysitting, I don't know if Weiss and I can leave." Blake reminded firmly, narrowing her eyes slightly at their clasped hands.

Yang turned towards her,"Aw, c'mon!" She complained with an exaggerated eye roll,"We'll just play in the treehouse, I promise. The kids will love it!"

Blake looked at her uncertainly,"Okay...but only for ten minutes." She settled, glancing at her watch, 1:00. Yang's usual grin reappeared and her eyes brightened with glee.

"Deal!"

* * *

1:50.

"ATTACK!" Ruby crowed, pointing her water gun at Blake. Blake laughed and dodged, firing her water balloon at the child. Ruby squealed in delight as she ducked out of the way, the balloon exploding in the treehouse and getting her soaked.

"We're almost out of ammo!" Weiss stressed, glancing at the bucket of water that was beside her. With a huff she effectively managed to shoot Yang in the face with water.

Yang stumbled backwards, dropping her water balloon in the process,"ACK! Blake! I've been hit!" She stumbled over to the babysitter, dramatically falling against her. Blake couldn't contain her laughter as she held Yang up.

"You'll be fine." She chided her dramatic companion, firing another balloon as she did so,"We almost got them, you have to stay strong." Blake said sternly, giving Yang a little push. Yang jutted out her bottom lip in a pout that, dare she say it, was somewhat adorable. Blake could see where Ruby got it from.

"Blakey! I've just been injured! You're the medic, you have to make me better." Yang complained, looking at her expectantly while Blake sighed in exasperation, this girl...

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She snorted, keeping her eye on the suspiciously quiet treehouse.

The older girl wiggled her eyebrows,"You know, the typical remedy! A kiss and a lollipop!" Yang smirked as Blake's face turned a bright red. Blake hated it when Yang did this, she flirted with her just to make her flustered and embarrassed. Well, she wasn't going to let the fourteen year old win this one. While Blake wasn't one for affection, she was too stubborn to let Yang win again.

"I can't promise a lollipop but...here." Blake squeezed her eyes shut and planted a kiss on the teen's cheek. Pulling away she relished in the sight of Yang's complete and utter disbelief. Now Yang's face was red, her jaw was almost on the ground, and her eyes were the size of bowling balls. Blake let out a nervous laugh, amused by her flustered reaction, yet anxious of how the girl would react.

Yang jumped to her feet with a wicked grin on her lips,"Huh, didn't know you had it in you, Blakey! Now let's show these lil twerps how to really win a water gun fight!" Blake laughed quietly at her friend's antics before picking up her watergun while Yang grabbed another water balloon.

"Let's do it." Blake smirked, firing on the now squealing girls. They shrieked as Yang began to climb up to the tree house, making loud monster noises as she got closer to the girls.

Ruby began to panic,"We'll be infiltrated! We have to escape! Out the window."

Weiss shook her head,"Ruby, don't be silly. We'll hurt ourselves!" She chided as she waited for the blonde to get into the tree house. Ruby looked at her incredulously before snorting and rolling her eyes. Without another word she launched herself at the window only to be stopped by Weiss.

"Weiss! Move! Yang is coming!"

"Don't be a dunce, Ruby! You'll hurt yourself!" Weiss insisted, tugging the smaller girl away from impending doom. Ruby huffed indignantly as Yang made it to the top of their fortress. Yang was smiling like a maniac and Ruby yelled indignantly as she tried to break free from Weiss's hold.

"Let me go! I'd rather die than surrender!" The child roared dramatically. The blonde laughed, Ruby was definitely her baby sister. With a sweep of her arms, Yang captured both Weiss and Ruby into a large hug.

"HAHA!" Yang bellowed triumphantly, a smirk played on her lips as she looked at her wailing sister,"How's it feel to lose again, Rubes?" She taunted, releasing Weiss from the hug and hoisting Ruby into her arms.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ruby yelled,"WEISS STOPPED ME FROM ESCAPING!" Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's dramatic whining while Yang laughed. The fourteen year old cradled her sister like the baby she was, cooing mockingly to get her sister to calm down.

"It's okay baby sis, not all of us can be winners." Yang laughed as Ruby pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and angrily turning away from her sister. With another chuckle Yang set Ruby down. The blonde climbed down from the treehouse, humming the entire time, and smirking at her angered sibling. Ruby was so easy to tease and Yang loved giving her a hard time.

Blake looked up at Weiss as she clambered from the treehouse,"Good game." She murmured, rolling her eyes at her cocky companion for priding herself on beating children. Yang only winked in response to Blake's sass, the older girl preceded to once again scope Ruby into her arms and hug her. Ruby grudgingly wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and hugged her back, grumbling about Yang being a jerk.

Weiss sighed as she looked at the sisters,"They're both so...obnoxious." She sneered, but Blake could tell Weiss was jealous. Weiss and her older sister, Winter, didn't have the close relationship that Ruby and Yang did. Winter was cold and distant, Blake couldn't remember the last time she saw the elder Schnee smile at her baby sister. Winter was fifteen and couldn't be bothered with babysitting Weiss...which is why Blake was the sitter. Winter was off at medical camps for the summer so as to increase her knowledge of the medical field. She wanted to be a doctor, and not even her little sister was going to get in her way, which is why Winter had straight up refused to babysit Weiss.

Yang must have noticed the resentment in white haired girl's eyes because she gently released Ruby. With a wide grin she rushed towards Weiss, grabbing her and crushing the child to her chest. Weiss squeaked in surprise and her cheeks lit up at the sudden affection. Sure she was used to hugging Blake but those hugs weren't as suffocating or overall warm as Yang's.

"Let go of me you oaf!" Weiss snapped, wiggling to get out of Yang's grasp but to no avail. Blake smiled slightly, knowing that Weiss secretly enjoyed the embrace. After a few moments, Weiss reluctantly placed her arms around Yang's neck, coughing awkwardly as she reciprocated the hug.

"You played great today, lil Schnee." Yang enthused, planting a gentle kiss on the girl's hair before setting her down. Blake nearly melted at Yang's endearment, she wouldn't have pegged the rowdy blonde to be so maternal. Yang was strangely perceptive when it came to people's feelings, while Blake had only known her for a short time, she couldn't help but notice that Yang seemed to time her actions just right.

While she was utterly impulsive, Yang had a way of reading people, and Blake wasn't sure she liked the blonde's super power.

"Thanks." Weiss grumbled, still acting as though she hated the affection. Yang's smile broadened when she saw Weiss trying to hold back a smile. Blake laughed quietly at this, patting the nine year old assuringly on the shoulder. Weiss turned back to her, cheeks a brilliant red, and a scowl twisted upon her lips which only served to make Blake laugh a little louder.

"BLAKE!" Ruby squealed, leaping into her arms, Blake took a step back in surprise at the unsuspecting weight,"Since Weiss hugged Yang, I have to hug you!" Ah, so much logic. Blake chuckled, hugging Ruby gently, as though she were made of glass. Blake glanced at Yang only to see her smiling at the two, clearly happy that everyone was getting along so well. The second she put Ruby down, Yang charged towards her, picking her up in a bone crushing hug.

Blake yelped and let out a small laugh,"Y-Yang I can't bre-breathe." She gasped, trying to inhale as Yang clutched onto her tightly. The bubbly girl laughed before setting Blake down, not letting go, only gently resting her head atop Blake's in a comforting gesture. Blake, though hesitant to return the hug, slung her arms around Yang's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

Blake wasn't one for affection but Yang was a hugger. Deciding to humor her Blake patted Yang's back, secretly relishing in the girl's unusual warmth. Blake couldn't fight the blush on her cheeks at how comfortable she felt in Yang's arms.

"Ruby! I'm tired of being hugged! Let me go!" Yang and Blake broke apart to see Ruby holding onto Weiss tightly.

"I'll never let go!" Ruby declared, with a soft grunt she picked Weiss up like Yang picked up Blake. Yang burst into laughter as Weiss flailed and tried to pry Ruby off of her.

"Ruby! Put me down this instant!" Weiss demanded and Ruby shook her head as she struggled with Weiss's weight. The two were the same size and Ruby was trying to stay standing.

"I-I'm strong like Yang!" Ruby spluttered, clearly out of breath, and looking at her sister for approval.

Yang smirked,"You sure are, Rubes." Ruby grinned despite her trembling legs.

"Thanks-WHOA!" She fell backwards and Weiss shrieked in rage.

"YOU DUNCE!" They both slammed onto the ground, Ruby broke Weiss's fall and the heiress was quick to jump to her feet. Ruby groaned as Weiss scolded her for her carelessness, cheeks a brighter red than when Yang hugged her. Yang and Blake were laughing heartily at the scene, leaning against each other for support. Blake couldn't remember feeling so carefree.

 **Oh man I've missed this story! Altered Fate is up next!**


End file.
